In Tequila, There is Truth
by AtLoLevad
Summary: With Cristina back from Zurich for a visit, Jo gets invited to the bar by Meredith. Drunken conversations make Jo realize that she might be ready for the next step in her relationship with Alex


"Hey, Wilson!"

Jo stopped in the middle of the hallway at the sound of her name. Spinning on her heel, she saw Meredith and Cristina standing by the elevators.

"Me?" She asked incredulously, looking around to see if there was anyone else that Meredith would be calling to.

"Yes you, Wilson," Meredith rolled her eyes, "We're going for a drink. Join us."

"Hairball? You didn't tell me we're being nice to the interns now," Cristina muttered under her breath.

"She's a resident now, and Alex's girlfriend," Meredith said, "I'm *trying*."

Jo was still standing in the hallway; totally shocked that Meredith had invited her for drinks.

"Did she go mute in the time I was in Zurich?" Cristina asked loudly, rousing Jo from her stupor.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, and then calmed down, "I mean, yeah, I'll join you guys."

She lifted the clipboard she was holding, "Let me just drop this with the nurses."

She ran off, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

Cristina shook her head, "I still can't believe Wilson is coming to the Twisted Sister reunion."

"She's not so bad," Meredith shrugged, "She even got Bailey to eat vegetables the last time she babysat."

"You let her babysit?" Cristina scoffed, "I didn't think you trusted her."

"Alex was there too," Meredith admitted with a half-shrug.

"There it is," Cristina laughed, "I hope she can hold her tequila."

* * *

"More shots!" Jo shouted, waving Joe down. He laughed and poured more tequila for the three women.

"To tequila," Cristina toasted, wincing as she knocked back the alcohol.

"To tequila!" Jo and Meredith repeated.

"How's Hunt?" Cristina slurred, leaning a little bit too far forward and almost sliding off of her stool.

Jo giggled, "Alex and I saw him and Amelia making out in the on-call yesterday. Alex and I were gonna make out in the on-call."

Meredith winced as Cristina's face fell a little.

"He's dating the Shepardess?" She asked.

"Mmhm," Meredith hummed around the rim of her beer bottle.

Jo flicked her eyes between Cristina and Meredith, "I think I'm missin' something."

"Cristina used to be married to Hunt," Meredith supplied helpfully, only barely swaying in her seat.

"Used to be?" Jo mumbled, "But now he's dating Amelia. Oh that's so sad."

Cristina scoffed, "No, it's not. Hunt and I were not supposed to be married long term."

Jo leaned her chin on her hand, getting serious, "Relationships suck. Nothing lasts and everyone leaves."

Cristina's eyebrow arched, "Hey, she's pretty messed up. Maybe she could be a Twister Sister."

Meredith nodded, "Except she's got Karev and he's not ever gonna leave."

"Evil Spawn's a loyal one," Cristina agreed.

Jo leaned forward, "Alex proposed once, but I said no. He thinks I'm squirrely."

"You are," Meredith and Cristina chimed together, and then burst into drunken giggles.

Jo scowled, "Am not," she muttered petulantly.

"You shoulda said yes," Meredith said, knocking back another shot, "Alex is a good Person."

Even in her drunken state, Jo could hear the capitalization emphasis Meredith had used.

"Person?" She questioned.

"Best friend," Cristina clarified, "Someone that's there for you no matter what."

"Oh," Jo let out a little sigh. Alex was her Person. The best Person she'd ever had.

"Don't look so depressed," Meredith flicked a peanut at the younger woman, "You look like Cristina killed your puppy."

"Why me?" Cristina said, "Why didn't you kill the puppy?"

Meredith shot her friend a look that said 'really?'.

Cristina raised a hand in surrender.

"Wait?" Jo asked, "Was Dr. Shepard your Person?"

Meredith didn't hesitate. She shook her head, "No. He was my husband. Different, but just as important."

Cristina poured herself more tequila and nodded sagely.

"How?" Jo asked, taking a sip from her beer.

Meredith chewed at her lip, "Derek drove me crazy, but we loved each other. He and I were definitely not perfect, but we worked."

"Emphasis on not perfect," Cristina snarked with a smile.

"So why get married if it ends in divorce or it's not perfect?" Jo wondered, more to herself than her fellow doctors.

Meredith thought about her framed blue Post-it.

"It's worth it," she shrugged, "Having that person to go home to, to tell all of your worries to -"

"To have sex with!" Cristina cut in on a cackle.

Jo and Meredith laughed and toasted Cristina.

Talk of marriage trailed off after that, but it was still in the back of Jo's mind.

* * *

"Am I your Person?" Jo asked Alex a few nights later as they spooned in bed.

"Huh?" Her boyfriend muttered groggily. Alex had been halfway to sleep when Jo spoke.

She traced her fingertips over the hair on his forearm, "Am I your Person? You know, best friend? Someone you tell everything to?"

Alex buried his face in her hair, "You're my girlfriend."

"I think you're my Person," Jo breathed, rolling in Alex's arms to face him.

"What brought this on?" He asked, looking at her intensely in the darkness.

"When I went for drinks with Meredith and Cristina -" Jo started before Alex cut her off.

"Oh boy, that had to have been interesting," he laughed.

"I know you're Meredith's de facto Person since Cristina is in Zurich," Jo spoke in a rush, as if she wanted to get the words out before she lost her nerve, "But you're my Person and I want you to be more than that. I want you to be my husband."

Alex went completely still and he sucked in a breath at Jo's words.

"Alex?" Jo whispered cautiously, cupping his cheek in her hand, "Alex? Say something."

"You asking me to marry you, Jo Wilson?" He asked on a laugh, his teeth flashing in the darkness.

"Yes," Jo said, her voice confident and sure, "Alex Karev, will you marry me?"

His arms tightened around her waist, "Where's my diamond?"

In the low light, Jo could see his broad smile and she grinned back, burying her face in his chest.

"By the way," Alex muttered, "I kind of inherited Meredith. But I chose you."

Jo didn't understand why her eyes got a little watery, so she just held on tighter to Alex, hoping he understood just how big of a deal this was for her.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a fun prompt from aspoonfuloffiction on Tumblr! It got a little off the rails a bit, but I hope you guys like it!**

 **As always, my inboxes are always open to prompts**


End file.
